In recent years, there have been image forming apparatuses referred to as multifunction peripherals in which applications can be installed after shipment. If a license for using such an application can be provided in accordance with the user's usage format, separately from the entity of the application, the following advantages can be achieved. That is, not only is it convenient for the user, the vendor who sells the application can expect increased business opportunities.
However, in a user environment using multiple image forming apparatus, it is considerably troublesome to install licenses in the respective image forming apparatus. Thus, patent document 1 discloses a technology for collectively installing a license of an application in plural image forming apparatuses.
In patent document 1, it is assumed that the issuing source of the license is a single source or a common source. Thus, inventors of the present invention have considered establishing a flexible system, in which licenses may be issued by different sources according to the applications. If licenses may be issued by different sources according to the applications, the issuing source of a license may be easily changed, starting from a model of the image forming apparatus of a certain time point.
However, it is highly likely that the procedure for acquiring a license may differ according to the issuing source of the license. For example, it is highly likely that the communication protocols are different, or the parameters required for acquiring the licenses may be different.
Accordingly, a client program may be required according to the license issuing source. Thus, the user who is acquiring licenses of applications needs to use different client programs depending on the issuing sources of the licenses. This is quite a burden on the user, which may have adverse effects on sales promotions of applications.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-243179